The Devil's Babysitter
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #27! Lucifer X OC. "Imagine having to keep an eye on Lucifer while the boys go look for information."


**Imagine #27!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ or the imagine. Just how I interpreted it.**

The Devil's Babysitter

Haven glared at the Winchesters. Somehow, Dean had beaten her at rock, paper, scissors and now she was stuck keeping an eyes on Lucifer.

"We won't be gone long," Sam promised.

"You better not be," she grumbled.

"Am I really that bad?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes," all three hunters replied. The Devil frowned.

"Well, that's just rude." The Winchesters apologized to Haven and left quickly. Haven flopped onto the motel bed that she'd claimed. She didn't want to be alone with Lucifer because the few times she'd been around him, she'd felt a pull towards him. She'd even made the mistake of sleeping with him once. She hadn't told Sam and Dean because she didn't want them to side-line her. "Finally, we're alone," Lucifer said with a smirk.

"Just shut up," Haven said quietly. She closed her eyes as she tried to block out his presence.

"Come on. Aren't we going to have a repeat of the last time we were together?" he asked, some hopefulness creeping into his voice. A blush covered Haven's cheeks.

"I told you that that was a one-time thing," she snapped. She hated that she'd given into Lucifer. Their connection was strong and it was hard to resist.

"You know what you feel. Father made you specifically for me," he said huskily. Haven felt her body tremble at his tone.

"No," she whispered. "I don't want anything to do with you." She could already feel her will starting to break.

"Come on, Haven. Don't lie to yourself. Remember how good we are together?" he said softly. Haven let out a deep sigh. She wanted him to hold her, to love her. But she was almost certain that he'd only hurt her. What she didn't know was that it was impossible for the fallen angel to harm her. He was telling the truth when he said that God had made Haven for him. His father had hoped that having someone to love would Lucifer may help to keep him from destroying creation. Lucifer himself didn't know if it'd work either but he knew he wanted her, even more than she probably wanted him.

"You're the devil," she replied. "How could I be with the devil?"

"Don't think about that," he told her. "Think about how you feel." She sat up and looked to him where he sat, restrained in a chair. His blue eyes stared back at her, pleading with her to love him. She got up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of his own.

"I know I'm only going to get hurt by being with you," she murmured. Lucifer shook his head.

"I'm completely incapable of doing anything that would cause you pain. Father was very careful when he made you," Lucifer replied quietly. She looked at him warily.

"So if I said that you hurting the Winchesters would cause me pain, you couldn't do it?" she asked. He nodded. "And if I said you bringing the apocalypse would cause me pain..."

"I couldn't do it," he said through gritted teeth.

"I could be with you without consequence?" Hope was seeping into her voice. His frown turned into a soft smile.

"Yes." Her hands slid up his chest, over his shoulder, and curled around the back of his neck.

"Then, I want to be with you." He beamed at her, making her think of the true angel he once was.

"I'll take over Hell again and give you everything you could ever want or need," he promised. Haven bit her lip and frowned. "What is it?"

"I can't stop hunting. It's my entire life," she said quietly. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"What about a Persephone type deal? You spend six months in Hell with me and six months with the Winchesters. But I get to visit whenever I want," he suggested. Haven laughed quietly.

"I can work with that." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His hands clenched and unclenched with the need to touch her.

"You could unchain me now," he muttered against her lips.

"Not until Sam and Dean come back and I talk to them," she replied. He groaned.

"You're going to leave me chained up like an animal?" he whined. Haven smirked at him.

"If I'm remembering right, you are an animal," she replied with a wink. He grinned at her.

"Rawr," he said and nibbled on her bottom lip. She laughed and climbed off his lap.

"Aww. Now my lap is lonely." She rolled her eyes. The door opened and the Winchesters walked in. Lucifer grinned at them.

"Why is the evil bastard grinning?" Dean asked. Haven smacked Lucifer lightly.

"I have something to talk to you about," she told the brothers. "You should sit." They did as she said and Lucifer's grin widened.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. She took a deep breath and explained that she had been made to love Lucifer and be loved by him. Dean immediately got angry but Sam calmed him down.

"He can't do anything that will cause me pain. That includes hurting you two and starting the apocalypse," she continued.

"But what about hunting with us?" Dean asked.

"You guys know the story of Hades and Persephone, right?" she asked in return.

"Of course," they replied.

"Lucifer suggested that I spend six months in Hell with him and six months topside. I told him I wouldn't give up hunting. And I'd miss you guys too much."

"So where are you starting?" Sam asked. Haven blushed.

"Lucifer is going to take me back to Hell with him for the first six months. Which means we need to release him," she replied. The boys reluctantly did as she said and released Lucifer. The first thing he did was wrap Haven in his arms and kiss her deeply, his hands squeezing her ass tightly.

"Okay! You're starting to get obscene. Can you stop?" Dean groaned. Lucifer winked at him and then looked back to Haven.

"Time for us to blow this joint, babe." And they were gone.


End file.
